


More Than Okay

by wormo



Series: Originals [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormo/pseuds/wormo
Summary: August is so quiet these days. Philip knows that it’s because he’s confused and scared, but all he wants is to cling to August until he snaps out of it and remembers his best friend.





	More Than Okay

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago for my creative writing final. i recently re-read it and was highkey flooded with emotion so i'm putting it up here

Philip has been living through hell. Ever since the car crash, August can’t remember a single thing about Philip or any of his other friends. He only remembers his sister and his father, but according to him, the memories are still blurry. Philip visits August every day, desperately trying to rebuild their friendship that had been entirely erased. It’s so difficult, making easy references and inside jokes, only to be met with a confused gaze and silence. August is so quiet these days. Philip knows that it’s because he’s confused and scared, but all he wants is to cling to August until he snaps out of it and comes to his senses.

Philip stands outside the hospital, clutching a small bouquet of golden flowers. He’s made it a trend to bring August his favorite flower; marigolds. Philip checks in as a visitor and is escorted to August’s room. August is staring blankly at the television in the corner of the room, watching some reality show that he usually couldn’t stand on a normal day.

“Hey,” Philip says softly, sitting down at the chair next to August’s bed. August’s head turns quickly, and Philip doesn’t miss the hint of fear in his eyes before it quickly fades away.

“Hi,” August replies in a whisper, staring at the flowers in Philip’s hands.

Philip hands August the bouquet, and August holds them close to his face for a moment before reaching for a vase on the hospital’s nightstand. Philip stands up and empties out the marigolds that previously occupied the vase, putting in the new ones and topping it off with some fresh water. He sits back down, looking over at August, whose attention had gone back to the television.

“What are you watching?” Philip offers, leaning over slightly to see the television better.

There’s a long pause before August answers. “I… I don’t know. It seems kinda stupid.”

Philip feels a small smile on his face and he laughs quietly. “Yeah, it does seem really melodramatic.”

The long silence that follows the bare conversation is heavy and awkward. Philip hears August’s breathing catch, and he looks over to see August wiping at his eyes.

“Auggie?” Philip asks, reaching over to take August’s free hand.

“I can’t remember,” August says, his voice cracking as several tears spill over and roll down his face. “Why can’t I remember?”  
Philip feels heat behind his eyes, but he fights it back. Now isn’t the time to start crying. He brushes his thumb over August’s hand, using his other hand to turn August’s head slightly towards his.

“It’s okay,” Philip says. _It’s not._ “Everything’s gonna be okay, alright Auggie?” _That’s a lie._ “I promise that soon, you’ll be outta here and living your life just like normal.” _It’ll never be normal again._ “And one day, it’ll be like none of this ever happened.” _This will never go away._

He feels terrible, telling blatant lies to his best friend who doesn’t even appear to be believing him. August whines, his posture crumbling and his shoulders shaking as he breaks down into tears. Philip moves to the edge of the hospital bed, desperately trying to hold back his own tears as he hears August sniffling and trying to breathe steadily. Philip puts his arm around August’s shoulders, something that he used to do all the time before the crash. This is the first time he’s done it in a year. August seems to relax slightly, leaning against Philip and gradually calming down. Several minutes pass before August speaks again.

“I hate it.” His voice is barely audible. “I hate that you seem like a stranger, even after all this time.”

“I’m not a fan of it either, buddy,” Philip says lightly.

“What were we like before?” August sits up slightly and looks up at Philip expectantly.

“Well, um…” Philip scrambles for something to say, his brain running through countless memories. “We used to spend every waking moment together. We were inseparable, especially as little kids. As we grew up, we never grew apart. I remember going into the woods behind your house and getting lost. We were both kinda freaking out, but I knew I’d be fine as long as you were there too.”

August sniffles and dries his face, a tiny smile slowly appearing. Philip continues.

“We’d stress out over school together, too. When middle school hit, my grades dropped so much… But you always understood the lessons. You helped me stay on track. You were such a blessing. I’d probably still be in middle school if it weren’t for you.”

August laughs quietly, and Philip feels his heart skip a beat.

“We’d study together, run outside together, bike all over town together, watch old movies together, watch really crappy movies together and laugh for hours… It was heaven.”

“Sure sounds like it,” August says, but his voice doesn’t hold the bitter remorse that Philip had become familiar with over the past year.

“Once you’re out of here, we can make all those memories again. We can relive everything, yeah?”

“Yeah.” August squeezes Philip’s hand lightly, which he hadn’t let go of. Philip smiles and squeezes back as August rests his head on Philip’s shoulder.

“We’ll be okay,” Philip murmurs, turning and giving the top of August’s head a small kiss. “More than okay.”


End file.
